headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Pair: Start the Violence
| next = }} "Star the Violence" is a one-shot comic book special featuring the Dirty Pair published by Dark Horse Comics. The story was written, drawn and inked by Adam Warren. Warren also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The story was colored by Ryan Kinnaird with lettering by Tomoko Saito. It was edited by Jamie Rich and Rachel Penn. This issue shipped with a September, 1999 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). In this full-color one-shot (pardon the phrase), deadly but disaster-prone agents Kei and Yuri attempt to free a cyborg political prisoner from a repressive military regime. Needless to say, high-tech mayhem and wackiness ensue. Synopsis The Lovely Angels, Kei and Yuri, go to free a political prisoner named Doctor Sannyasin. Kei is concerned whether they have the right man, citing that "all these re-engineered hostile environment works kinda look alike". This launches into a spiel about political correctness, as they escort Sannyasin through tunnel aboard their hover-mover. They ramrod through a prison wall outside and suddenly alarms and klaxons begin blaring. All the while, Yuri has been a complete motor-mouth, and their newly freed prisoner can't seem to get a word in edge-wise. They encounter the local militia who open fire on them. They deftly avoid the barrage of gun and cannon fire, and Kei makes fun of them for their low-end obsolete weaponry. After escaping from them, they hop a hover-tram and deploy holographic imaging decoy to throw their pursuers off their trail. The prisoner meanwhile, continues his attempts to clarify something to the Angels, but Yuri won't stop yapping, and Kei won't stop shooting. The militia men open fire with a grenade launcher however and bring down the hover-tram. Kei and Yuri don't appear to be moving. One of the guards suggests putting a few rounds into them to make sure that they are dead. Just then, Kei activates her shock glove, which sends a jolt of electricity through the one gunmen's body. Yuri "awakens" and delivers a double-kick to another soldier. She then throws several Bloody Cards with their new shock feature, which has the same results as Kei's shock glove. Kei then secures her footing with her Mag Bootz and judo-flips the last guard onto the ground, rendering him unconscious. After the fight has ended, Yuri comforts the prisoner and tells him that he is out of danger. Now the man finally has a chance to speak, and tells him that he is not Doctor Sannyasin. The real Doctor Sannyasin is in cell ten, two doors down from his cell. He tells Yuri that she checked the I.D. code on his right arm, which shows the technical specifications of his exomusculature, which happens to be the same as Sannyasin's. If she had checked the I.D. code on his left arm, it would have revealed his correct identity. Yuri is supremely embarrassed, while Kei is amused and rips out into a peal of laughter. The girls leave the prisoner and the scene, with Kei endlessly making fun of Yuri's mistake. Appearances * Kei * Yuri * Unidentified political prisoner * Unidentified militia guards * Doctor Sannyasin * Lovely Angels * World Welfare Works Association * Humans * Clones * Cyborgs * Unknown * Bloody Cards * Elektromag rifles * Gauss cannon * Gee M Grav Pak * Grenade launcher * Mag Bootz * Shirow ripper * Shock glove * Anti-gravity mover * Tram car * 22nd century * Anti-gravity technology * Doctor * Electrocution * Hypnosis * Prison * Trouble consultant Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Jason Pearson. * This issue shipped to retailers on September 29th, 1999. * This issue is UPC bar code number 761568991994 00111. * The cover price for this issue in Canada is 4.50 CAD. * This issue reprints The Dirty Pair stories that were originally serialized in ''Dark Horse Presents'' #132, #133, and #134. Original stories were published in black and white, but presented in full-color in this volume. * This issue is reprinted in the Dirty Pair: Run From the Future trade paperback collection, published by Dark Horse Comics in January, 2002. * The Worlds Welfare Work Association dossier on Yuri establishes that she is nineteen-years-old, was originally born on March 18th, 2122, and cloned on September 12th, 2141. She has black hair, blue eyes, is 171 cm. tall and weighs 58 kg. * Reference is made to a boy named Trevor, who is one of Kei's ex-boyfriends. Apparently he is one of the few who wasn't an absolute jerk. * Doctor Sannyasin is referenced in this issue, but does not make an actual appearance. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * The Dirty Pair: Start the Violence at The Dirty Pair Wiki Category:Dirty Pair One-Shots Category:Graphic novels Category:1999/Comic issues Category:September, 1999/Comic issues Category:Mike Richardson/Editor-in-Chief Category:Rachel Penn/Editor Category:Adam Warren/Cover artist Category:Adam Warren/Cover inker Category:Ryan Kinnaird/Cover colorist Category:Tomoko Saito/Cover letterer Category:Jason Pearson/Cover artist Category:Jason Pearson/Cover inker Category:Jason Pearson/Cover colorist Category:Adam Warren/Writer Category:Adam Warren/Penciler Category:Adam Warren/Inker Category:Ryan Kinnaird/Colorist Category:Tomoko Saito/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries